My Little Mafia
by Cold Comedy 'Gear Switch
Summary: In a 1940s modern day Equestria, the Pinkamena Family, the Sparkle Family, and the Dashie Family are notorious mob rivals. Fighting for dominance in city-like Ponyville, it gets worse when a dragon steps off the train and he gets their attention. They want him to be apart of their gang. Full Description Inside.
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

**The following is a fan-based story, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to DHX Media and Hasbro, we own nothing at all except the OCs and the story. Please enjoy.**

**Okay, now that we have that yadda yadda stuff above dealt with, lets talk of the base storyline:**

**In a 1940's modern day world Equestria, the Pinkamena Family, the Sparkle Family, and the Dashie Family are notorious mob rivals, fighting constantly for dominance in a city-like (Los Angeles like) Ponyville. When the fighting gets more intense, it starts to worsen when a dragon is stepping off a train and getting the attention of all gangs to recruit him.**

**Genres: Suspension, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Tradegy, Romance, Drama, Crime, and Adventure**

**Rated M for: Blood, Gore, Excessive use of Language, Clop, Drugs, and Alcohol.**

**_READ AT OWN RISK!_**

**Any questions about the ratings and genres, no, alright then, Enjoy...**

The morning was bright and there wasn't a cloud in sight; a beautiful morning it was with Celestias sun high in the sky. A nice day to take a stroll around the feint town of Ponyville. That is, if the pink pony ever respected this sort of scenario rather than a cold and dark realm she always imagines and discusses with her family. She wasn't the average pony that was holly jolly and bickering about her day, no, she was kookoo in the head, and that's why she is the leader of her mob; nopony would ever try to throw her over and take the place that was hers. She kept her gray suit tight and buttened up along with her blood red tie straight and fixed properly around her neck with the neck collar sticking up rather than folded. Her mane was a flushed color of pink, draping down to her knees as straight as a pencil. She kept on her fours slowly as she walked in dismay to the daylight that was blocked from shining on her from her mane and her gray fedora, shunning that demonic sunshine they call happiness.

She kept on the dirt road heading into her death trap, turning her head to her right to look to her associate. She said with a high, yet deep voice, "So how is the deal coming along with Applejack? Is she buying or not?"

The pony walking by the leaders side had a fiery yellow fur color and flaming colored hair that stood out like if it was really flaming on her head; her eyes shone like an amber to the sunbeams that brought down to her bare head. She had a buttonup khaki suit with a Wonderbolt tie that represented where she worked; and her wings perched comfortably at her sides, fluttering every few minutes when they needed to be strecthed out. She kept a keen eye on her leader, hoping that she wouldn't run off anywhere like she always does for no exact reason. Her voice sounded light and unsuspecting as she replied to the pony she walked with, "She's coming to her senses."

_"Listen here, Applejackass! I could have this whole farm, your life's work and your family's prized possession, burned down with you and your family going down with it! Now the is something you've owed us since day one and that's out apple supply. We run low every week and we have to then split it till we feel the urge to eachother. Now you'll give everything we need!" The fiery pony punched again at the farm pony in the face with her brass hooves, knocking more drips of blood onto her white long-sleeve and on her face. The pony sitting, with her hindlegs and upper legs tied to the chair she sat on, coughed out a small pond of blood that landed at the feet of the demanding pony. She kept her face of courage up and spitted some leftover blood and saliva at the pegasus' face. This made the yellow pegasus more mad than she already was that she punched again at the face of Applejack._

_Applejack coughed again, "Some interrogation huh, Spitfire? Ya wasting half-ass time beating the shit outta me when you could just go back and fuck yer friend Soarin'. And her threatnin' to burn down her only food supply? It ain't just fer you ya know; it's for the townsfolks too ya dumbass." She smirked at her and gave a small chuckle. She would've spoke again, but she already knew she had put some thought into the pegasus. She got one more punch to her bruised and bleeding face before the pony turned her attention to the massive doors of the barn._

_Spitfire walked there with a few last words before leaving, "You have a week to figure your shit out, Applejack, or this hellhole is literally going to Tartarus."_

"So it went better than expected?" The pink pony asked with an irrational tone. She thought to herself that there was something her right-hand mare wasn't saying. There's more than what she told her. To be sure for her thoughts, she asked, "Did you have to use force against her?"

"No, Pinkamena, she took the words in like a listening foal."

"Well, Spitfire, I believe you've proven more worthy than you've ever done since you joined the family. Now, lets grab a coffee at the Indigo Helms." Pinkamena took a right at the intersection of town hall and checked her surroundings by using only her pupils, feeling a little concerned to why the town was a little quiet this morning, especially around town hall; there's always commotion going about around here. "Something's not right, Spitfire; it's quiet here."

"Oh don't worry about it Pinka, there hasn't been as much talk as there has been the past few days. Just take a drink and we'll head back." She veered a grinning smile, showing her trust that everything was okay and that they could enjoy themselves. They were now passing the coffee shop. Spitfire took a peek in the building, seeing a few ponies sitting at tables with the daily newspaper in their hooves and sipping their drinks every few moments or so. Slow day it must've been for the Indigo Helms. She saw four ponies in particular inside, covering themselves with the papers and their hats. She noticed one of them uncovered and showed her lavender face and her horn that showed that she was a unicorn.

Pinkamena didn't seem to check inside through the window before passing through the glass door that rang out a bell chime that was above the frame. Upon reaching up to the register, she saw the pony that she had known for a while and had trust for. She had a white mane that was tied into a ponytail and green fur that went with the colors of the building she worked in. She had her white apron on and quickly tightened it as it loosened before meeting her friends face when he looked up. "Hey Pinka, how's it?" She asked casually.

The pink pony half-smiled, "Not much at all Starbucks; slow day I see." She looked around the interior to see not many ponies; a count of ten for the most.

"Nah, it's still brightly early right now, they'll be coming in like thunder within an hour or so. Don't worry, I already knew you'd be coming, so I made your coffee early - still hot." The green pony reached along the counter behind her and grabbed at a foam cup of hot coffee, passing it to the earth pony.

The pony reached into her suit pocket and pulled out a few bits and plopped them on the register, "Thanks, Star. Could you make another for Spitfire here?" She got a nod of approval and the pony got to work. Pinka sensed something that told her she wasn't safe. She looked around again and there she saw it, four ponies sitting together with their faces buried in the newspaper. She turned her head to the pegasus, but there was a magnum rather than a face in front of her. "Spitfire," she said demonically, "what in Celestias name are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Pinkamena, but I need this money and Soarin'," the pony answered, cocking the five-chambered gun and putting the barrel between the pink ponys eyes.

The four ponies that were sitting at the table rose up from their seats and looked at the defenseless pink pony. One was smiling at the scene, awaiting for the mare to be out down. "How does it feel to be put down so early in the morning, Pinkamena? And at the time you'd least expect it?"

Pinkamena grinned deviously, "You really don't consult your members do you?" She got the unicorn to think to herself and the unicorn turned around to one of her goons to have their magnum pointed to her skull. "Now you realize, there is always going to be a backstabber at every step of the way. Hehehe..."

Star returned with a shotgun in her hooves. Pointing it to Spitfire, she said: "I have your back Pinkamena, you're family."

"So a standoff we'll have then. The numbers are still odd three-to-four," Spitfire bloated, pressing her gun between the straight haired ponys eyes. She felt the shotgun barrel press to the side of her head. "Twilight, we should let them go before somepony calls the D.A." The pegasus drew back her gun and slowly retreated to the door. "We don't need any Officer Blue on our tails."

Twilight understood and walked at an angle towards the door, "You got lucky this time Pinkamena, but one day you'll be out of my business."

Pinka laughed, "I'll send a postcard to you." She watched as the unicorns group leave out the door without another word, leaving the Ingigo Helms quiet and frozen. The pink earth pony broke the silence after a long minute, "So what's your name stallion?" She sternly said to the pony that stayed behind and turned away from Twilights gang.

The pony had dust grey fur and a finely brushed back dark grey mane. He wore a black suit with no tie. He removed his black hat that a white line on the stitching of it. "The names-

"-Godfather...at least that's what he calls himself, I've never learned his actual name," Twilight said, taking a walk with her allies and newest ally back to their hideout, discussing everything that went on back at the Indigo Helms. "He's been one of my best known colleagues and he just - betrayed? Just betrayed out of the blue?" She furrowed her eyebrows, thinking up any reasons why her fellow pony dismantled her unexpectedly. "I have no reason to think why he'd do that."

Spitfire didn't have any thoughts, she shouldn't anyways since she was on Pinkamenas side for some time now. She may be new to Twilight, but maybe she knows something, "What if it was because of something that went on recently in your gang?" She asked.

The unicorn turned her head to the pegasus, "I don't recall any recent events that included him." She looked to her other side at a cream colored pony, "Can you recall any such event Bon Bon?"

"No, nothing at all," Bon Bon replied, "What would make him leave us like that?"

"I don't know, but I know I want him on my deathlist now. I want exterminated immediately because he knows almost everything: our hideouts, our stallions and mares, even our favorite eatery." Twilight made herself sound clear, tipping her hat and separating herself from the three ponies and heading in a different direction.

Spitfire wanted to make herself sound useful, so she took lead of the new operation, "You heard Twilight, lets get The Godfather." She looked to Twilight who gave her an approving smile, "Making yourself worthy already Ms. Spitfire - good. I want it to be clean and away from witnesses."

"I can't make the promise of cleasliness, but I'll make one about the paparazzi." She turned her head away and started moving in a different direction. Then, she turned her head again at Twilight, "Oh—and also," the unicorn gave the pegasus her full attention, "It'll be Misses Spitfire soon."

"Who the fuck did this to you, Applejack!"

"Who else but that ol' frien' of yers, Spitfire. Rainbow Dash...don't ya think it's time we struck back?"

"Well lets not waste any time; Big Macintosh! Caramel! With me - we're paying a visit to Pinkamena and her band of delinquent mud trotters. Now tell me AJ, you have any idea on where they might be?"

"Tra the Indigo Helms Coffee Shop, Ah sometimes see 'me there when Ah'm passin' through town."

"Lets go guys. AJ, you get some rest, I'll be back."

The afternoon started to sweep in as the sun was high in the middle of the sky. The midday breeze felt humid and sticky. The ponies of the afternoon were just everywhere; at every corner; at every shop; just everywhere you looked, one pony here, one pony there. The perfect cover for three ponies to make their way to see a "friend".

The first was cyan blue with rainbow hair, having on a dark blue suit with a red tie; no head accessory like her two followers. She lead the group of three pass the tens of hundreds of ponies that crowded them. The leader was feeling stressed out and wanted to make the crowd give her some room by pulling out her gun, but she knew better not to or she'll be spotted by her enemies. The Indigo Helms was not far now since they passed their spot, the Joker Club. The two buildings were only three blocks away, so it was like a checkpoint to them.

On the way there, Rainbow Dash saw a familiar face - Spitfire. "Alright boys, time to have a nice talk with that bitch." She reached one hoof into her suit and pulled a small handgun out, freaking out the crowd that the ponies started scrambling like cockroaches. They scrame and that made the fire yellow pegasus turn her direction to the scene. Her eyes widened when Spitfire saw Rainbow Dash.

"Take cover! Dashies!" She leapt behind a carriage as did Bon Bon and the other pony that was named Thunder Lane. A gunshot round went about by them, colliding with the wood of the transport device. She withdrew her magnum from her pocket and readied it, "Ready up guys, we might be here awhile."

"You're fucking dead Spitfire! You attack Applejack and think you can walk off like if it's nothing?! Well that doesn't apply to me!" Rainbow fired another round and stood where she began the shootout. "Big Mac, why don't you introduce them to...the Big Mac Jr.?"

Big Macintosh grinned evily, "Eeyup." He reached a hoof into his suit and pulled out a short double barrel shotgun. Caramel had a handgun in his hoof as well. "Geez Mac, your clothes have to carry something well...big?" He asked. The red stallion kept his grin, saying his infamous line that everypony knew if they ever met him, "Eeyup."

Spitfire took a peek through the smallest gap the wooden carriage had to offer. "Well it looks like the big red stallion has a shotgun. What do we got?"

Bon Bon gave a bad smile, "Magnums..." Thunder Lane shuddered after that, thinking to himself that they were doomed. "So this is it then? Dying to Rainbow Dash's hooves." He recieved a smack from Bon Bon, "Don't be stupid Thunder Lane. If we waste that ponys two shots, we'll have an upper advantage." He understood and readied his weapon, feeling a little more confident in himself. "Lets do this then." Thunder Lane looked over the hood of the carriage, quickly aiming down the small guns sights and pulling the trigger to finally return fire at Rainbow Dash's group. He heard a gunshot zoom pass his head, making him shut his eyes and duck again. "My Celestia they got some aim!"

Spitfire heard something coming to them from a distance - sirens. "Shit! The D.A. is coming!"

Rainbow Dash hauled her gun into short pocket, "Lets go, P.P.D. is on their way! We'll kill your sorry asses another time Spitfire!" They started running away inbetween two buildings - into an alley near them and disappeared when they veered left in the narrow alley.

The fiery pegasus stood up, along with Bon Bon and Thunder Lane, "We best be outta here as well or we'll be convicted as the starters of the shooting." She ran to her left, the direction to the towns sweet shop, Sugarcube Corner. As she ran, she looked to her two acquaintances, "Any ideas on how to tell Twilight that we got caught with a bump in a road?" She got disagreeable head sways as her reply, "I don't think she'll mind about the P.P.D. too."

The three ponies were passing the sweet shop, what Spitfire would say was her normal place to hangout with other ponies of the Pinkamena Gang; now it's just enemy territory. She didn't care if she was now a traitor and was wanted dead by the Pinka's. They passed by it with caution, praying to Celestia that they wouldn't be recognized and shot down on site by any only from the windows. The pegasus slowed her run and started to trot at a temporal speed. "Just act normal guys; they'd really want to kill me first though," she told the two ponies, feeling the most worried for herself. They got around the shops corner and kept trotting normally, hearing that the sirens went dead and that she knew her and Bon Bon and Thunder Lane had escaped both Rainbow Dash and the police.

Thirty minutes later, Spitfire had stepped hoof into her new home with the Sparkle Family. The home was just hers on a street she was unfamiliar of. Her room out the two extra ones was already dealt with renovation, exploiting the fine furniture and bed she had in there, mostly just mahogany furniture was given to her all around the house. A number of windows that were scattered around the home had blinds and curtains; her bathroom looked that it was made from the finest porcelain around. She even had a basement for her "personal favors". Spitfire approved of it, "Geez Twilight, does the place have to look this good?"

"If I have the money, then yes. Listen, I know you mentioned earlier about a friend, Soarin' if I'm assuming?" Twilight looked with a raised eyebrow at the pony as they sat together on a couch made from leather and some parts fabric—making it a very comfortable sit for them—also thinking that she was overdoing her share with a pony she allied with no less than two hours ago.

"Yeah that's him, why? You know where he is?" The pegasus started to feel hyped about hearing her loves name. She fluttered her wings for a short second, then retained her maturity before she turned herself into a teenage mare. She heard the unicorn reply, "He's at the strip club with a few boys."

Spitfire rolled her eyes and grunted, "The only flank he'll be seeing is mine when I see him again." She stood up from the couch and walked out stamping. The unicorn rolled her eyes as well after and followed behind her. "You know Spitfire, you were in your new house for about ten minutes until I told you where your boyfriend was." Twilight wanted to make this a quick trip to the strip club since it was a twenty minute walk from the home. She lit her horn and teleported herself and the pegasus to their destination.

When they reappeared from the house to their spot, standing a crosswalk away from it, the destination though, was not right. The first thing Spitfire saw was Pinkamena walking out, stained with blood on her hooves. And something was in her jaw that also dripped with blood. The pink mare evily smirked at Spitfire and Twilight and dropped the piece of bloody mess on the floor and hopped into a carriage that was parked in front of the building, wheeling off at a quick speed.

"Oh shit! Pinkamena was here! And what did she drop!" The yellow pegasus started to freak out and ran to the small object. She stood in front of it and saw that it was a circular cutout of a cutie mark - Soarin's cutie mark it was. "No...no, no, nononono. She couldn't have..." She ran through the doors and looked around through the dimly illuminated building, seeing that every pony inside looked that they were both terrified and tramautized. She continued running around until she felt herself stepping in a puddle of red liquid. Following the trail of liquid, she saw a body on the floor, a lump of a dead mess - Soarin'.

**Well, that is chapter one of My Little Mafia, hope you all enjoyed it. Be sure to review and we'll answer it in the next chapter. Drop a fav and follow if you please, no hurry at all.**

**Say Notch, isn't it just great about starting a new story?**

**Of course Gear, starting a new story with a new plot line and everything is awesome.**

**Our best story yet I can say is finally up!**

**Yes it is...yes it is...**

**From your two authors, we wish you a goodbye until chapter two.**

**"Color the Pathway from Notch to Night"**

**-N§**

**"Happy Reading Experiences"**

**-G§**


	2. Chapter 2: Hum of Embracement

**We're back!**

**And alive?**

**Of course we're still alive..what'd you think?**

**Uhm... ...nothing...**

**That's right Notch, nothing!**

**Can we answer reviews before this escalates?**

**Whatever-and woah there's a lot of them: Twelve reviews! Lets answer them!:**

**H2O1999: Ah c'mon H2O... You're one of our most loyalist readers.**

**Kalos1234ify: And there's more, just you wait...**

**Mwowgi: Thank you!**

**Yeah, thank you!**

**He23t: We're not allowed to tell you anything about Spike or any of the other characters in this story, sorry.**

**STONE: Thank you!**

**Axe the Shadow Dragon: Like I told He23t, we're not giving out any info. BTW, Flutterbat is cutest Fluttershy.**

**NUminez: Yes it is, and it'll stay that way!**

**MELWARE: Stay on your seat, cuz this story is gonna be a bumpy ride.**

**Eric: He'll have some similarities with the Godfather in the movies.**

**animexstream: I couldn't guess the song, and thanks!**

**Guest: It's too soon, please give it a wait.**

**Anon: Well its here, hope you like it.**

**Enjoy...**

Everypony looked afraid and were in complete shock and awe with the sight of a massacred pony, almost gutted open and creating a massive puddle of its body fluids and blood. Standing in front of the dead, stiff body was the fiancé of the pony, Spitfire. Then her leader, Twilight Sparkle, the unicorn removed her hat and pressed it against her chest for her prayers; to the lifeless pony to rest its soul peacefully. The pegasus pony pulled out her five-chambered pistol from her suit pocket and unleashed a hail of bullets up in the sky as she scrame out the name of the pony behind the death. The barrel of the gun leased white smoke and blurred the vision of seeing the enraged pony, making the ponies watching in fear that they are gonna see the embarking anger of Spitfire.

"I swear to you, Twilight! I'll kill her! I'll kill Pinkamena! That is a promise to you! I'm gonna get my hooves on her and make her suffer! Till every last bit of blood spills from her worthless body! You here me?!" Spitfire grabbed a chair and tossed it across the room; the object colliding with a wall and smashing into a few large pieces. The magnum was still in her hoof and she put it in Twilights own. "I'm gonna need a new gun—this one's out of bullets," she whispered in the unicorns ear.

Twilight scowled, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but we...you, can't do that right now. I know it's hard for you now, but right now is not the time for vengeance." She placed a hoof on the ponys back, "We should go, the police will be here soon." She removed her hoof and started her way out the door for a short moment before she turned back around, "I know you were here too Snips and Snails - come on you two," she called out in the quiet building. Two unicorns, one short and one tall, emerged from their hiding spots and walked over to the mare. The first unicorn was a short and chubby cobalt blue with a short orange tail and short orange hair. He was wearing nothing like most ponies did in Ponyville, as well as the second unicorn. The second one was way taller than an average pony and was as well skinnier than most. He was the same colors as the first, but the colors were inverted; his fur was orange and his hair was cobalt blue.

The two stallion unicorns stood on both sides of Twilight, ready to protect her from any danger. They had stern faces that showed no fear; a joke to Twilight as she just saw them cowering behind a pole dancer. She knew they'd be that way since shes known the two since they were young colts, so it was obvious of how she'd see them. Snips went up to the main entrance of the club and looked sharply through the glass for any pony outside that seemed suspicious - nothing in sight. He walked out first and looked around from left to right, still eyeing nopony. "Alright, coast is clear. We can keep going," he said with a seemingly deep voice. The three other ponies started to walk out and went left down the street.

Spitfire had a thousand thoughts on how she should make Pinkamena suffer in every way possible, even if her life depended on it to get revenge. She spread open her wings and prepared to take flight, grabbing the attention of Twilight and the two stallions to watch her as she flew off—but she didn't take off. Instead she folded back her wings and continued to walk with the three ponies. "We'll all see if that excuse of a pony survives my hooves," she said quietly, but just loud enough for the three pairs of ears to hear.

The lavender unicorn looked at the pegasus with glee, "You seem to have a very intensive attitude about all this, are you not?"

"What's that having to do with anything? I just saw my future husband covered in his own blood; of course I'm gonna intensive about it." The fiery pony seized her thoughts of her dead coltfriend and focused again on what there had to be done asides from depleting her former leader. Then again, what was she supposed to be focusing on?

Rainbow Dash was sitting next to the farm girl, Applejack, on a fence drinking some of the farm ponys famous apple cider. They both stared at eachother for a brief time, taking sips inbetween time. Applejack was discussing that her cousin was going to move over to Ponyville to join the Dashie Family, which made Rainbow Dash grow a joyous smile. "So when will your cousin come to us?" Rainbow asked as she took another sip from the mug of cider.

Applejack smirked, "Oh soon, he sent me a letter sayin' he's dealin' with twins that attempted to take his orchid. Ya know, those twins that tried ta take mine?"

Two unicorn stallions were tied back to back with a wooden pole sticked between them, making them unable to make any attempt on leaving. They squirmed for hopes that the rope would loosen, but it was no use. The two wanted to see eachothers faces, but their attention was taken about to look at the earth pony that had them bounded together as so. The earth pony was a dark yellow color with a combo of red-yellowish hair. Wearing a stetson rather than a fancier hat like most other ponies. He didn't need a suit either, nah, just a brown leather vest. He had his face spun into a devilish death smile, holding a dual-edged knife in his hoof, ready to use for his crucial act.

He kept his smile and walked up between the two tied ponies,"So ah hear ya'll tried takin' mah cousins apple farm, right? An' now ya trah ta take mine? Now there's a problem, we Apple Family don' take any forceful offering ta have our orchids taken from us." He went up to one of the unicorns face to face and chopped a piece of his moustache off. "She tells me that you're the Flim and Flam Brothers, right? Heheh, a nice names ya both have. If ya haven't guessed you two, names Braeburn, Applejacks cousin. Oh, you two know who imma talkin' 'bout now? Good, cuz next time ya'll won' be makin' the same mistake; because ya won't be, cuz Ah've killed ya! Isn't it just masculine now!" He looked into the yellow unicorns eyes, which was maybe Flam, but it didn't matter to Braeburn, he just wanted to show them both a little something. He brought his knife to the ponies eyes and stabbe the blade into the left eye. A little bit of blood splattered onto the stallions yellow coat, but he didn't mind it.

He pulled the utensil out and went to the otherside of a pole, to the other brother that was crying. "Ya see the interiors of the barn that we're in? It's dark now ain't it? It's also secluded from the rest of Appleloosa, outside the town. So nopony wil hear ya, cliche from the stories mah dad told me. Yep, this knife's a beauty ain't she?" He scraped the blade across the stallions cheek after raising it up to him, creating a hash that slowly bled and made the red and white haired scream out in the stinging pain. "Now Flim, there are major differences between takin' and askin', ya made the wrong choice. Now Ah'm gonna ask: how's yer horn? Too late, Ah'm takin' it off." He swung the sharp object and got a perfect slice on the whole horn, cleanly coming off the former unicorns head; the little magic producer falling to the floor with a small thump. He heard Flim cry out in pain again and he took it as melodic music playing from his radio back at home. "Sweet music-too bad the song is ending." He slit the throat of the defenseless stallion and let the blood spill out like a fountain, which forced him to back up or he'll be drastically stained with the stuff on his hooves.

He left the two bodies on their spots and exited the barn. On the way back to town, he stopped for a quick moment and told himself, "Now Ah think Ah should write a letter to Applejack, tellin' 'er Ah'll be visiting." He started to walk again, "It'll be awhile b'fore sheriffs find 'em." He didn't look back at the barn and continued walking, still having that demonic smile.

"So that's that, mah cousin Braeburn will be comin', Ah'll tell ya that he'll be a great help to us until he goes home." Applejack sipped at her mug again, getting the last drops of the delicious alcoholic beverage. "He should be arrivin' soon; three days at the most." AJ hopped off the fence and went to a barrel that was filled with her cider, refilling it and taking a minor gulp from it. "Maybe we *hiccup* should at least give him something honorary like a *hiccup* tommy gun? He's been wantin' ta own one for a while now *hiccup*."

Rainbow Dash smirked, "That's great!" She cheered raising her mug to the sky, "Maybe he'll be able to help with our "Pinkie" problem." She wasn't feeling as drunk as Applejack was starting to since she was watching the farm pony go for round three of her spiked cider. She wanted more herself, but it was best not to for the time being. 'Maybe at night', she thought to herself, 'Applejack is already feeling wasted, and I don't want to be apart of it...yet.' She gathered herself and finished her drink, hopping off the fence and spreading her wings out to stretch. "Well AJ, you seem to be having a good time, but I have to get to Flitters; she's heard someponys been blackmailing me and wants to trade." Applejack said a sloppy "Okay" with a hiccup followed after that made her laugh and fall off the fence on her back. Rainbow chuckled under her breath, 'Geez, AJ, sometimes you need to lay off the cider.' She started flapping her wings and took flight, heading off into the city grounds to meet with Flitters.

"Now...where was Flitters going to meet me?" She asked herself as she was airborne high enough in the clouds where nopony would spot her. She was flying by the Pillar In Hotel when she spotted a familiar face walking frantically down the same passage Rainbow as going. She sought best to not interact with the pony below and continued her flight to wherever she thought she was supposed to to meet Flitters. The cyan pegasus thought of the carriage station downtown, there was a small narrow alley there, so maybe the pony was there to meet with Rainbow Dash. Taking her thought to believe so, she changed her direction and flew off to the place, hopefully she knew where she was going.

Upon meeting with her destination, Rainbow Dash descent down onto the sidewalk near the actual spot she was supposed to be off at, she stopped to look on from afar of the alley. She spotted a pony walk into the alley and she grew curious, 'What? That's not Flitters that's for sure—who was that?' She started to walk to the empty space between the two buildings, feeling a little more curious to see who it was that entered her "supposed" destination. Taking a little peek into the alleyway, she spotted Flitters alright; however, that other pony wasn't looking for a chat with the pegasus she was supposed to meet. Rainbow Dash had her gun in her hoof and ran into the alley and stopped right behind the mysterious pony to press her weapon on the back of the ponys head. "Make a move, and you're history, bub."

The pony chuckled and slowly turned her head to look at Rainbow Dash, "That's no way to introduce yourself Ms. Rainbow Dash; anywho, it surely is nice to meet you again now isn't it?" The pony said to the pegasus. She had a grim smile across her face as she looked at the surprised cyan pony, thinking to herself that she had made a surprising appearence and that it seemed remorseful to see a mob leader actually looked surprised. "Now everypony may know me as Scoots, but of course I'm Scootaloo to you of course. So what's been up since we last met, four months ago?" It had been a very long since Scootaloo last saw Rainbow Dash, which really made her want to explode with happiness, but he was an adult now and had to act mature; make herself look professional in the mob leaders eyes; make herself look dependable and trustworthy; make herself keep her number three slot for running the mob when Rainbow dies.

Rainbow Dash restrained herself from pulling Scootaloo into a great hug, she wanted to look how she always did: serious. Especially since they're in an alley with another pony who was just watching and wondering when she'll able to transfer valuable information to the rainbow haired pony. Flitters wanted to get things over with, so she waved her hoof at the two mingling ponies and said to them, "So, Rainbow Dash, are we going to exchange words on behalf of your reputation and sources?"

Rainbow Dash's smile retreated and she showed a professional face towards the lighter blue pegasus. "Yes, of course, Flitters...now who's been spying on me?"

"You asked for these, Pinkamena?"

"Why yes, I did, Photo Finish. These are very good pictures here of Rainbow Dash's bad doings around the city; like todays earlier shoot out she had with Spitfire, which I'm impressed of since you were able to take them so quickly on short notice. Now tell me, are you open to take more for me-yes...or...no?"

"I am very sorry Miz Pinkamena, but I have works other than stalking somepony all day. I must veto your request."

"I see—how much do you love your other works, Photo Finish?"

"Very much, it's all of my life's work to complete my goal of being the best photographer in all of Equestria!"

"Well how would you work better without an eye?"

Photo Finish began to tremble in fear after hearing that remark. She should've expected to hear those threatening words from the pink mare that stood before her with a devilish grin, the eyes piercing into hers, and just the look of Pinkamena was all terrifying in its own way that stood out from any other scary look or figure. The blue pony sought her to be a one-of-a-kind masterpiece of pure evil, a perfect resemblance of Tartarus itself all in one pony. She gulped when Pinkamena reached into her pocket and scrambled her hoof for something in it. "Anything you need Miz Pinkamena? More photos?" The crazed pink pony smiled in joy and pulled her hoof out from her pocket with a roll of film in her hoof, "I'm glad you changed your mind Photo. Now I hear Rainbow Dash hangs out with Applejack twenty-four-seven and I think you have what it takes to get perfect shots of what they do together: drink hardened cider, fool around, maybe even "fool around" if you know what I mean of course. Anyways, I want fresh new pictures that I can use against that rainbow haired bitch so I can get her to retreat into hiding for a while so I could finally set my phase into motion."

"Phase Pinkamena?" Photo Finish asked as she resisted herself not to tremble in fear in front of the psychotic pony. She held the roll of film in her hoof and looked at it—over a hundred shots she could take, but those were impossible to get ahold of; even to Photo's standards. She put the item away in her dress pocket and adjusted her light-purple shades the moment after. Looking up to Pinkamena with a shaky lip, she asked with no courage, "Wh-where wo-would they b-be?"

The mentally illed pony kept her wide, sinister smile, wanting to make a fool of the pony that stood before her with the obvious look of fear behind those glasses. But she needed that photographer for her bad deeds, so she decided to herself that making a joke for Photo Finish would be later. "At Sweet Apple Acres of course, silly! Where else would that drunk apple-fucking-I mean apple-bucking...pony...be?" She heard and saw the pony gulp and grab at her dress collar and start to takes slow steps back to the door of the dark room the two stood in with a pony in the darkest corner, eyeing down at her like a hawk. "Now I believe you know your orders, Photo Finish—get to it!" The photographer ran out the door without another thought and to where her designated area was if she wanted to keep her life intact.

Pinkamena saw the door shut and she quickly scurried over to the corner of the room where the shaded pony was. She looked up to the taller pony and slowly moved him into the dim lighting of the only lightbulb that shown above as it dangled lazily. She "You know what to do too...I want you to take a trip to the Spa and find Aloe; she has what you need for our next of plans when phase one commences."

"Will do, but Pinkamena, if I may ask: what would be of Photo Finish after the images are in? I believe that knowing her trait of thought knowing how terrified she was is that she'll be willing to call the PPD on you." The pony said in his very deep voice that can send shivers down a ponys spine-not Pinka's though. He stared at her with a demeaning glare that had no effect through the crazy ponys eyes. He stepped out of the shadowy corner and stood right underneath the only light source that dangled lazily above in the center of the room. "You are pontentially in trouble Ms. Pinkamena. If I may "volunteer"," he said as he snickered under his breath, "I can exterminate the problem...just say so and I'll wait for the moment to strike."

"That won't be necessary Godfather," Pinkamena replied with a smooth tone in her slightly cracked voice, "I have another solution in mind."

"When will that happen?" Godfather asked as he barely raised an eyebrow.

"Soon, after she has delivered my offerings."

**Hey Gear?**

**What?**

**Do you have that feeling that we're missing something?**

**Like...?**

**Like a certain addition of some sort?**

**An addition?**

**Yeah, you know, like another pony?**

**You're not saying...**

**Yes I am! We have another author!**

**Nah shit!**

**Just kidding, that's not it. But it's a secret, only us two may know of it.**

**"Color the Pathway From Notch to Night"**

**-N§**

**"Happy Reading Experiences"**

**-G§**


End file.
